villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Bane
|type of villain = Nihilistic Brainwasher}} Luther Bane, known by his moniker as The Psycho is the overarching antagonist of the Split and Mental franchise and a villain in the Multiversal Legends universe. He is the archenemy of both Split and his partner Mental as well as ironically being their creator as he kidnapped Mike Mayhem A.K.A Split and Derek Rogers A.K.A Mental and brainwashed them into becoming the amoral psychos they are. He is the founder and CEO of Bane Industries that deals with mental health problems but is actually the terrorist mastermind called the Psycho. He believes that the world had gone mad with freedom so he establish a faction of brainwashed serial killers with psychic abilities called the Mind Breakers as an attempt to takeover the world and spread madness and insanity to maintain order. Biography Backstory Though his backstory is mystery since he goes with multiple choice options though it was hinted that he was born a telepath and that his own mother tired to have him "fixed" through brain surgery. The surgery was botched and caused him to go mentally unstable, however he still kept his psychic abilities and had murder the doctors who tried to take it away from him. Bane later murdered his mother as revenge for the brain surgery and was now left as a orphan. Years later he graduated from the University of Phoenix and moved Animo city in New York. There he found Bane Industries and began his career as a psychiatrist. Creating Split and Mental Soon he began his experiment of creating an army of powerful mentally unstable psychics, the first was Mike Mayhem (who would later become Split) whom he kidnapped and done twisted experiments on. Mainly he had Mike injured several terrific nightmares he had as a kid as well as using his deepest fears to see if he break. Bane learns of Mike's insecurities and saw a potential weapon inside of Mike. using his telepathic abilities, Bane created a split personality that embodies Mike's insecurities and dreams of becoming famous but twisted them into a dark version it creating Mike's alter ego Split. Bane hired Happy to kidnapped a cop named Derek for another victim. Happy had done so as he wanted revenge for being arrested by Derek. Luther ordered Happy to brainwash Derek through his own way for unknown reason (possibly to weaken Derek's mind to make the brainwashing easier). Happy drugged Derek and had him kill his own family without him noticing while Happy records the incident and send it to the police to frame Derek for homicide. Bane and Happy woke Derek up and made him watch as they reveal what Derek had done while. Derek was horrified of the atrocity of what he had done that it drove him to the point of insanity giving bane the advantage to brainwash him to the the immoral killer Derek would become like Mike did. Personality Though being a psychiatrist himself, he is ironically a mentally unstable person himself a he show to be a psychotic, dissociative, and homicidal terrorist. Bane can switch from a calm, gentile, and collective person to a nihilistic, rude, and, destructive maniac. He also lacks a moral compass, for example if you look at him funny then he will stab you with a pencil, if you annoy him then he would brainwash you to commit vicious acts on themselves. Bane is also hypocritical as even though he believes the freedom is a curse since it leads to people to become corrupt, selfish, greedy and malicious despite showing all those traits himself even his goal of making the world a mad place goes against his beliefs. He however is aware of his actions an how it affected people, mainly to his victims and had shown to be a remorseless, cold, and heartless man. Luther sees madness as a revelation of the truth that neither morality nor the concept of good and evil exist since it was humanity that merely created them to justify the wrong doings of the world. He has a twisted since of humor as he finds the carnage coming from his fellow psychopaths as amusement. His true intentions was revealed that he is merely a straw nihilist that just wants to spread madness and chaos for the sake of it since life is meaningless to him so he wants to live to it's fullest before he meets his end. As shown in his confrontation between Split, he revealed that what he is doing won't matter as even he had succumb to hypocrisy. He claims that no matter what, madness will still exist in this world so if you can't beat them then join them. Bane has some sort of disorder that made him acted the way he is but he sated he has full control of his action thanks to his psychic abilities. he is also capable of maintaining his orderly thinking and logical thinking. He is also manipulative thanks to his skills as a psychiatrist as he convince many people to partake in his experiments claiming to cure the mental illnesses but in reality it just makes them into blood thirsty psychopaths. Due to his education and skill he often boast of his intelligence and PhD towards his colleagues and once told Mental that he graduated from University of Phoenix. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Brainwashers Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Masterminds Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Cataclysm Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Telepaths Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Mongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Chessmasters Category:Frauds Category:Psychotic Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Psychics Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dissociative